Sacrifice or Selfishness
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy during their Argument 3x05 Hakeldama. Having some inner thoughts and feelings after the end of the argument. Spoilers. Multi-chaptered. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

ShadowKurayami: I have been so damn busy with work and school. I am so sorry for not updating my stores to any of my current followers who are reading this.

Any followers of The One Who Started It All, it will be a slow work in progress, I am going through a dead muse with that, so it is a very slow work in progress.

Anyways. On with this one. This is a one shot- possibly multi chaptered Bellarke Fanfiction based around Season Three Episode Five: Hakeldama

Spoilers!

* * *

Sacrifice or Selfishness

Bellarke

* * *

Clarke stood there after Octavia helped sneak her into the base. The brunette girl was going to get her brother so they could speak in private.

Clarke regretted a lot of things, especially the fact that she didn't come back to Arcadia with Bellamy, but she wasn't willing to risk everyone for her to be happy. She needed to stay with Lexa to see things through. To be sure that if it came down to Lexa betraying them again, she would be the one to kill her.

"What are you doing here Clarke?" She could hear the anger in his voice, see it in his eyes. She knew this wasn't the same Bellamy she left. Nor was it the same Bellamy that tried to save her from the Ice Nation Prince… this Bellamy was so angry.

"We need to talk." Her voice was soft, but it held the authority she gained during their time on Earth.

"Oh?" There was a scoff in his voice. "You decided that. The mighty Wanheda." The sarcasm was evident. "You chose the Grounders over your own people who turned their backs on us when we came to rescue you. So, now you want to talk?"

 _"I didn't choose them. I chose you… I will always choose you over them."_ She didn't voice her thoughts no matter how badly she wanted to. She sacrificed everything for them, and she was sacrificing her freedom to keep them safe only to have Pike tear that away.

"I came here to tell you that the Ice Nation has paid a price. Justice has been served for the attack on Mount Weather, I came here to tell you it's over. —."

"And there it is again." His arms crossed, a bitter look on his tanned face. "Why do you get to decide it's over?"

She didn't get to decide it was over and she knew that. She had hoped everything she did was not in vein. Staying with Lexa, not killing her when she had the chance, killing everyone on Mount Weather… From what she was seeing, she was giving up everything for an empty result.

"We did our part…" Her voice was small, almost pleading.

"We?" His voice raised, Clarke knew Bellamy was accusing her of something. Inwardly wincing at her next words, she continued.

"Lexa and I…" Her eyes gaging his reaction as she moved to swallow. "The Ice Queen is dead." She was proud that that woman was gone, but she could see it wasn't enough for him. "The problem was solved, and then you let Pike ruin everything."

Her blue eyes watched as he uncrossed his arms and moved closer to her, she didn't know if it was out of habit, or even trying to intimidate her, but it made her nervous. "Why are you here Clarke?"

Her eyes met his, she wasn't going to back down. The death of two hundred and ninety-nine soldiers and Indra's heavy wounds were on him, Pike, and the group that slaughtered everyone. "Arcadia needs to make things right." She paused. "Or Lexa and the twelve clans will wipe us all out."

"Let them try."

She was shocked at his words. This wasn't cockiness or bravery; this was pure anger on his part.

"Please tell me that going to war is not what you want." She was pleading with him, trying to make him realize that this was wrong.

When he lifted his eyes, she had a flicker of hope only to have it crushed. "We've been at war since we landed. Pike understands that." He words cut her deep.

"Pike is the problem!" Clarke rose her voice, careful to not get too loud. Her emotions blending into the words. "This isn't who you are." She wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it.

She remembered him, remembered the fear in his eyes as his hands shook when Atom begged him to kill him. She remembered the relief that crossed his face when she took the knife and hummed to Atom, ending his pain.

"You're wrong. This is who I have always been… and I let you and Octavia and Kane convince me that we could trust these people when they have shown over and over who they are! And I won't let anyone else die for that mistake!"

"Bellamy, I need you…" Tears were in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. "And we don't have much time."

* * *

"You need me?" Bellamy looked at her. He was angry and happy at her words, but he wouldn't back down.

"Yes, I do. I need the guy who… wouldn't let me pull that lever in Mount Weather by myself." He could see that Mount Weather still haunted her.

"You left me." He was hurt. She left, she left him to take care of everyone while she left. "You left everyone."

"Bellamy—."

"ENOUGH Clarke!" He snapped at her. "You are not in charge here. And that's a good thing, because people die when you're in charge."

Her face didn't change much, but her eyes… he knew in a way he had gone too far. She had killed Atom to help him, but then Charlotte died, then she killed Finn, and lastly Mount Weather. Even if he didn't really blame her, he was too angry, too hurt to let her not feel as hurt as he did.

"You were willing to let a bomb drop on my sister." That pissed him off the most. Octavia was his to protect, and when he needed Clarke to protect her, she put her directly in harm's way. "Then you made a deal with Lexa who left us in Mount Weather to die and forced us to kill everyone who helped us!" He felt tears sting at his eyes at the memories of everyone who died. "People who trusted me!"

Her eyes were full of tears, the pain and self-loathing on her face. "I…"

He couldn't look at her. He wished that maybe he could have been calm enough to wrap his arms around her and tell her he was just glad she was safe, but after losing Gina. He could barely look at her.

She couldn't stand after his last shot at her. It was why she left. Every one of those reasons and more. "I'm sorry…" Her voice was just above a whisper.

She took a breath to focus herself and to keep herself from crying, he could hear it. "I'm sorry for leaving." She looked up at him. "But I knew I could. Because they had you."

He turned to look at her, his own breath and frustration stopped. He knew she trusted him, but… to that extent.

Clarke's face dropped, her hair a curtain hiding the tears. He knew she was crying. Bellamy took a few slow steps before crouching down in front of her. His hand taking hers. He had never felt her grip so light and fearful before.

Brown eyes met watery blue eyes when she offered a weak smile. "I know we can fix this."

He wished he could believe that, but he didn't. "I'm sorry too." He saw her lips turn into a soft smile, and it hurt. Because in the next instant he was handcuffing her.

He had to zone out her cries and pleading as he went to gather his supplies to get her. He was going to bring her to Pike. Deep in his soul, he knew it wouldn't end well.

When he came back to get her, her face was stained with tears. She couldn't scream, it would only alert more people to her presence.

* * *

"You think I am selfish..." Her voice was broken, it forced him to pause in his steps towards her. "I killed Finn to keep him from dying a painful death… I was willing to let Octavia get a bomb dropped on her to keep **you** safe… I was betrayed by Lexa and had to kill every one of the members of Mount Weather with you. And I left because I couldn't look at myself." She laughed, "I hated myself!" Her eyes, watery and cold looked at him. "I stayed with Lexa to protect you. Because if she ever… EVER betrayed us again, I would take her fucking head off."

Her breathing was becoming labored, possibly anxiety or just anger. "Then she bows down before me and pledges her life for my people… for Skaikru, making her next choice in commander make the same pledge, I though… I would be able to come home and make things right." A hateful, bitter laugh. "This time Bellamy, you betrayed me. Because everything I've done has been for your safety."

He tried to ignore her angry gaze. Moving to undo her cuffs and pull her to her feet.

"I realized something when I listened to you. I may have been selfish leaving. But, you're the one who is going to be alone. You'll get us all killed." She leveled him with a glare. "You haven't always been like this. You aren't a monster like Pike, because when Atom was begging you to kill him… you couldn't even hold the knife steady, I remember your nightmares after Charlotte jumped as well."

Her head tilted, blonde hair in a messy curtain around her face. "You're becoming just like Pike now. I told you once I forgave you… that you weren't a monster. And back then, you weren't… but now? I am not so sure anymore."

His breath hitched at her words. Bellamy felt hurt, wondering if this was what she felt earlier. "Whatever Princess. Let's go." He pulled her along only to have her yank her hands back against his.

"No. You do not get to call me that. Not anymore. When the smart Bellamy comes back, you'll get that right. Because the Bellamy I trusted, that I loved wouldn't be so stupid to kill allies. To allow someone to control him and hurt people. To let his sister be seen as a freak." Octavia told her what happened when Pike was voted for. "Till then, you can fuck off." She spat out.

He didn't look back at her, pulling her along. When Octavia came by, angry at him, only to see her surprised when Clarke shocked him with his own baton. He wasn't unconscious, but his body would not move, his muscles tense and stiff, unyielding. He couldn't even scream.

"I want the Bellamy I knew back… the one I saw in that cave… the one I was ready to die for to keep safe." Clarke whispered as she stole the keys to the cuffs.

* * *

When they were gone and he could finally move, he didn't stand. He just sat up and dropped his head to his knees. What was he doing anymore?

 _"Clarke… Octavia… I'm sorry."_ He felt tears at his eyes and for a moment, a brief moment he let them fall before getting back up. He didn't know what to do. His choice would be to stay with Pike and destroy all the Grounders in his way, or go to Clarke and Octavia and forgive everything that has happened.

 _"Mom… what do I do?"_

* * *

1863 Words

Questions, Comments, Concerns? Please Review or PM. Also, should I keep this as a One Shot, or continue it?

 **Ranting Time!**

So let me be up front about this.

I love Clexa and Bellarke (Blasphemy I know) but I am currently annoyed at Lexa and Bellamy. Although, when it comes to Bellamy, I am unsure what is going through his head. He is either just lost to his own anger over losing someone that he was able to turn to (Gina, because I doubt he actually loved her) or he is playing a double agent kind of thing. And I am seriously hoping it's the latter.

Bellamy has been one of my favorite characters, and to see what happened during this episode had me and my best friend in tears.

I wish Clarke had gotten angry at him. Even if she didn't really have a right to. Because while she was selfish for leaving, in my opinion she had the right to be a bit selfish. She sacrificed so much. She lost Wells after getting him back, Charlotte, Finn, and had to kill so many people to keep her people safe.

When it came to the bomb, she was wrong. At least she could have told Octavia, but if anyone knew, Bellamy would have been caught sooner.

Clarke did deserve to be a bit selfish in the end, and running away shouldn't have been the answer, but if he was so damn upset over it, he should have went looking for her, really looking for her.

Well, that rant is over. At least until the next episode.


	2. Chapter 2

ShadowKurayami: Well, I have had a few people ask me to continue this.

And to ApolloAres13 my dear, dear friend. Watch season three before reading this chapter this time around!

SuperFan (Guest) Thank you for your review, it really made me smile. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much!

* * *

Sacrifice or Selfishness

Bellarke

Chapter 2

* * *

Clarke and Octavia were standing just out of sight from Arcadia.

"Clarke, I'm sorry… I didn't think he'd…" There was the Octavia she knew from when they landed. The blonde smiled weakly.

"He made his choice Octavia. We will make ours. I'll see what I can do to help you sneak Lincoln and the others out of Arcadia Lock Up." She said placing her hand on the girl's arm.

"Clarke… I know you didn't want to leave us there… your mom, Kane, and me. And despite how… angry I was… I am. I understand you did it to keep Bellamy safe." Octavia had really struggled with that, but when she caught wind of the "Wanheada stopping Heda from killing the Skai gada, _Sky girl_ " from some other Grounders a while after Clarke left. he knew that even though she got in the blonde's face and basically treated her horribly, Clarke still looked out for her.

Clarke just offered her a smile and a light pat. "Keep your eye out and we'll find a way to get Lincoln out… and Bellamy back to normal. If I have to drag him kicking and screaming I will."

Octavia let out a laugh, the fear she felt was melting away. With Lincoln in lock up and Bellamy being stupid she had felt so scared that she would be alone again. "I know you have to go back to Lexa… but…"

"I will be back Octavia. You will not be alone." Those words broke the brunette's resolve, she threw herself into the blonde's arms, hugging her tightly. She didn't cry even though she wanted to, but she needed that.

"Hurry back Clarke… please." She whispered, pulling away from the older girl.

Clarke moved to squeeze her arm in comfort before heading back to Lexa.

It was a while after nightfall when Clarke came back, against Lexa's wishes.

Lexa may have agreed to trying for peace again, but soon after seeing Indra's reaction… she realized it may be a mistake to a degree. Pike had to go and with so many willing to follow him it wouldn't be as easy as taking him from power.

Octavia had moved a good distance away from Arcadia, keeping them in her sight, but herself out of their sight. A small fire was lit, which guided Clarke back to her. The blonde moved to sit down across from her at the fire, pulling out some rations she brought from Polis.

"Thanks. So what's the plan?" Octavia asked, taking a bite out of the dried meat.

"I convinced Lexa to look to bringing peace… but we need to get Pike out of power and his followers to trust the Grounders... or at least to follow Kane or my mom again." Clarke sighed, taking a drink of her water.

"So… easier said than done." This earned a tired look from Clarke.

"Yes. Much easier said than done."

There was a long pause before Octavia broke the silence.

"So… why did you leave?" She knew it wasn't really her place to ask, but she saw what Bellamy and everyone went through.

Clarke took a break and looked up at the Sky.

"Well, it started before we were taken to Mount Weather… I was the one who ended Atom's life after the acid fog. I took then knife when Bellamy couldn't. Then finally when I leaned Wells would rather me hate him than my mom…and I hated myself for hating him when he didn't do anything wrong… and Charlotte... I began losing myself. Finn kept me sane… until Raven came down."

Octavia's wide brown eyes were watching her, listening to the explanation.

"I was beginning to lose myself after that, and Bellamy became a crutch of sort. When Finn and Bellamy were gone in Mount Weather, I snapped. I saw Monty in the room across from mine… until one day he was gone and a person was cleaning out his room. I broke the glass and threatened to kill her. That was when I realized I was spiraling.

"I was going to kill everyone to escape. I was willing to open a door and kill everyone… but Jasper and Maya… they begged me not to. I thought… maybe Mount Weather would be a good thing… until I found Anya and we escaped. When she died after finally trusting me… because one of the people from that god damned Ark came down and shot her, nearly shooting me, I realized I was leaving a trail of death in my path."

"Then what happened with Finn and Lexa…" Octavia trailed off, remembering the ceremony... hearing Raven scream.

"Yeah. Lexa told me what they'd do to him. I couldn't let him just die in that kind of pain. Especially since it only happened because he was trying to find me." She took a shaky breath. "Then Lexa kissed me… and the bomb and the betrayal…" Sobs were beginning to bubble past her lips.

Octavia wanted to tell her to stop, she hadn't seen her so broken before.

"I didn't want to leave you there… We were trying to go after the guy to stop the damn bomb. I didn't want you there, or my mom, or anyone. I wanted to get everyone out." Tears were spilling from blue eyes. "I didn't want to risk Bellamy or any of our friends…"

Octavia moved to touch Clarke's hand only to have the girl yank it away. Not out of anger or hate, but her teary eyes were filled with fear. This shocked her to the core. Had Clarke really become so broken that she was afraid to be touched?

"Then Lexa betrayed us all… and Bellamy and I… we had to kill everyone… all of those children… those innocent lives. I had wished… I wished I just opened that damn door. It would have been my fault only. That Jasper wouldn't hate Monty and Bellamy. That he could just hate me. That no one would have died. That I wouldn't have met Lexa."

Octavia was quiet, watching Clarke show her how broken she was.

Clarke pulled her knees to her chest, her forehead to her knees as she cried. "I hate myself because if I hadn't listened to Jasper and Maya… None of that would have happened." She whispered the last part.

"I left… because I was going to end up killing everyone I cared about. I'm a monster… Bellamy was right, when I'm in command… people just die..." Her voice was so broken, and it killed Octavia to hear that Bellamy even allowed himself to put that thought in her head.

"You're not a Monster. I was wrong… everyone was wrong. Clarke… we should have never put any of that on you to begin with." She moved to pull Clarke into her lap, letting the blonde cry into her embrace.

Octavia had been so mad at Clarke because she looked to the girl as an older sister, but she realized… Clarke wasn't this all powerful woman. She wasn't some princess on a pedestal… she was a girl who tried to keep everyone safe and only damned herself to do it.

"Why did you stay in Polis… why didn't you come home?" Octavia whispered as she held Clarke, stroking her hair. They were never super close, but Octavia hoped maybe one day they could be.

"I had to make sure Lexa kept her word… If she didn't… I'd kill her myself." She whispered, clinging to Octavia despite every part of her brain saying she deserved to be hated, to be alone, and that she didn't deserve comfort from someone she hurt.

Octavia wouldn't let her pull away, Clarke needed someone and Bellamy had tossed her away and broken her further. She may not have been happy the way Clarke left, but she could see why she did. She deserved to be a little selfish.

* * *

Bellamy had gotten up off the floor once his body allowed him to stand. He didn't mention anything to Pike about Octavia leaving, or that Clarke was here in the first place. He could have… he should have… but he didn't want to risk Pike making them enemies after what happened to the three hundred Grounders.

He was angry at Clarke, upset at Octavia, but neither of them deserved to die.

Pike… Pike would be willing to kill anyone that stood in his way. He knew Clarke to be a threat after Polis, and Octavia… he didn't want to see his little sister hurt, but Pike would go after her, especially since she helped Clarke escape.

He wasn't ready to see Pike yet so he let his feet carry him wherever. Before he knew it he ended up at the lock up. Miller was alone standing guard as every eye in the area was on him, glaring at him.

"Natrona." _Traitor._

"Branwada Skaikru." _Foolish Sky People_

Lincoln's hard glare met him, as the large male sized up the smaller male, the only thing separating them was the bars of the cell. "You're a coward." He growled. "Clarke may have done many regrettable things, but she owned up to it. You're hiding behind a man with no honor!" He snapped at the younger male.

Miller was no better, the younger male glaring at his once leader. "What the fuck were you thinking Bellamy? Killing people sent to protect us. What would Clarke say?" Miller was angry. "You're not the same Bellamy that came down to Earth. That Bellamy would never let this happen. He would never let us throw injured and sick people into a jail, especially our friends and allies."

Miller was so angry, he stalked towards Bellamy, "You're letting someone control you, someone far worse than Jaha ever was! Damnit Bellamy, you're supposed to be our leader. Clarke may have left, but she sure as hell has fought for us tooth and nail. I bet even now she's fighting for us."

"You don't get it Miller, they killed Gina!" Bellamy yelled.

"And Clarke had to kill Finn to protect everyone!" Bellamy was taken aback. He didn't know Miller knew about it, he had been in the Mountain when it happened.

Wick told Miller when they came back. He asked where Finn was, Raven stormed out of the area with tears in her eyes. The engineer told him how Clarke killed Finn to not only protect them, but to save him from a painful death.

"Clarke isn't perfect Bellamy, but she tries! You have given up and now you're following some scum." He didn't care anymore, "Fuck it Bellamy. Go float yourself! You're becoming one of them… worse than before though. So run off to your fucking Chancellor. Be his little bitch. Fucking be a snitch for all I care, but be damned sure that I didn't betray my friends. You did." Miller pulled away, his face red with fury as he went back to his post.

Bellamy didn't know what to say to any of that. He just turned on his heel and moved to leave.

Miller slipped the antibiotics Abby snuck him to Lincoln before being left to his thoughts when the other guard came back.

Miller had started dating Monty around the time Bellamy and Gina hooked up. Monty had this unwavering loyalty to Clarke. He said that he watched her break up on that mountain, and if anyone needed time away from everyone, it was her. He had so much faith in her, he thought Monty had more faith in Clarke than she did in herself.

What was left of the original hundred, they were torn. Clarke and Bellamy were their leaders, but Clarke was gone and Bellamy was following a blood thirsty monster. None of them trusted the Grounders besides Octavia, but they knew that slaughtering them was wrong. They wanted Clarke back, so she could talk some sense into Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy stormed off into an empty corridor of the inner building. His breathing heavy as he filled with more and more anger.

"Damnit!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the metal wall, only to cringe. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly, cradling his hand from the pain.

"Well, that was stupid." A voice commented behind him. He looked only to see Abby.

She was carrying a bucket of water, more than likely taking the long way to lock up to avoid Pike.

"What? Don't you hate me too?" His voice came out bitter and hurt.

She set down the bucket of water. "No Bellamy, I don't." She stuck out her hand, motioning for him to give her his injured hand. "I may not agree with your decisions Bellamy, but they are your choices to make. You are an adult and you need to make your decisions and learn from your mistakes. It was something I should have done with Clarke."

She felt his hand, nothing was broken. "We sent you and the hundred down here, expecting you to make decisions and mistakes that could likely be your last… and I regret that. It was a mistake on my part. But you and the hundred surpassed what I ever dreamed."

"Don't you think I am doing something wrong?" He asked, feeling guilty as he hesitantly met her light brown gaze.

She sighed. "What I think doesn't matter Bellamy. What you think, and you alone, is the only thing that matters. So you need to ask yourself, are you making the right choices. I can't tell you what to do, only you can. If you think following Pike is the right then, then you follow Pike. I can't change your decisions, nor can I tell you what is right or wrong Bellamy, you're an adult."

She let go of his hand. "Nothing is broken, go see Jackson to get it iced. Tell him I told you to." She said lightly, offering him a light smile. "Bellamy, make your own decision on what you want. Not Pike, not Kane, not me, not even Clarke, only what you want." She said before grabbing the bucket to head to lock up.

He knew he wasn't doing the right thing, and he hated himself for following Pike, but Gina was dead and someone needed to pay.

He didn't love Gina, and he knew that. She was there when he was on the verge of breaking. When Octavia pulled away, and Clark was gone, she was there.

Gina and Clarke were like night and day. Clarke was the princess, prim, proper, serious. Gina was… a whirlwind, playful and sweet. Clarke was a leader. Gina wasn't. Clarke held authority, and Gina often would shy away from holding a lot of authority among the younger people. Clarke cut his ego down and kept him level headed; Gina praised him, inflating his ego…

Clarke was everything he needed. She played the game of dominance with him. Gina wouldn't dare to even try to take control of a kiss. Where Gina would playfully call him cocky; Clarke would look him dead in the face and call him a "jerk" or "asshole."

Clarke was… he needed her. Gina comforted him the best she could, but he needed Clarke. He needed her to hold him and tell him everything wasn't okay and that was okay, because they'd be broken together.

Clarke was the Brave Princess, and he the Rebel King. He ruled with an iron fist; she healed with a gentle hand. She… had become his everything and he pushed her away… he said all those things to her.

" _Clarke… I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

Words: 2589

ShadowKurayami: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review or PM me.

Here is chapter 2. Attempt 2 (See I finished and then Word decided to crash as I hit save. Guess what didn't save? Yep.)

So, I love Minty and Momma Abby.

But let me get this clear, while I am trying to keep the characters as much in character as I can I have a love-hate relationship with a few of them.

Raven, Octavia, and Jasper.

I love them all as characters, but I have major pet peeves about them. I try not to show it, and I need Octavia to be Clarke's support.

I don't think Lexa will really be good for Clarke (But I do love me some Clexa), but Octavia maybe understanding why she did certain things, offering her that Comfort can really help heal her where Bellamy broke her again.

I especially think the new plan for peace is very poorly timed.

So, again. Rant over.


	3. Chapter 3

ShadowKurayami: Chapter three, I'm liking where this is going, The 100 is getting interesting and I am growing to hate the week long wait more and more.

Today I am keeping my ranting to a minimum, because grrr. Pike is freaking ugh!

 **SPOILERS for 3x06**

* * *

Sacrifice or Selfishness

Bellarke

Chapter 3

* * *

Clarke had fallen asleep with her head on Octavia's lap. The brunette girl was leaning back, sleeping with her back to a tree. It wasn't safe, but she was glad they were okay and that Octavia was getting some rest.

When the blonde moved, she had woken up Octavia, the light eyed brunette blinking quickly. "I'm up!" She jerked forward making Clarke laugh softly.

"It's okay, we're okay. You needed the sleep." Clarke offered her some water, looking at the burnt out fire.

Octavia took a drink from the canteen, looking over at Clarke. "We need to figure a way to get Lincoln and everyone out."

"I know. It'll be difficult, but I know Kane and my mom will help us." Octavia nodded, "We can probably get Miller or Monty or someone to help out."

"Miller and Monty are a definite, even when… we all lost faith in you, they still held strong. Especially Monty, and with him being Miller's boyfriend, to which Raven still owes me her share of moonshine for, they both held on."

Clarke smiled, she knew about Monty's crush on Miller, she was glad that they were finally together. She also felt a swell of happiness that Monty and Miller both still had faith in her.

"Clarke, we'll get them all out… right? And we'll get Bellamy back… the old Bellamy, right?" Octavia sounded so small and scared, looking at Clarke.

"Yes. If we have to drag him out kicking and screaming." She said, looking over at Octavia.

* * *

Over the next few days, Octavia and Clarke parted ways. Octavia was to watch over the camp while Clarke went back to Polis to see to helping Lexa convince the rest of the ambassadors that "Blood does not demand blood" anymore.

Clarke was worried during her time away from Octavia, she wanted to go back and help the younger girl.

After the incident in Polis with Carl Emerson, Clarke convinced Lexa to let her go back towards camp. Titus was unhappy, but abided by his Heda when she allowed Clarke to leave.

While Clarke was riding a horse back towards where she and Octavia made their camp location, the younger girl was leaning against a tree, her horse grazing nearby.

She knew that two people died, and while she was upset that one of them was Monroe, she wasn't as upset as she should have been.

She was mostly upset that they thought of her as a traitor while in reality, they were the traitors. She was afraid, afraid for Kane, because it would backlash on him, afraid for Miller, because he nearly lost Monty and his ex-boyfriend was out for blood, and lastly, she was afraid for Lincoln, because they knew she told… and they could take it out on the man she loved.

"Clarke… I wish you were here… I wish Bellamy was here…" Octavia whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself. Her body ached, her face hurt from the acidic sap. She had escaped the Grounder Village, but there was knowing what would happen next.

"I am here Octavia." Clarke's voice was soft, she had dismounted her horse, gently leading the dark stallion towards the grazing area where Octavia's chestnut colored horse was.

The blonde moved to sit with Octavia, gently pulling her closer so she could tend to the burns.

"I made a mistake… and I think Kane may get punished for it." The brunette whispered.

"Octavia, everything will be okay. Kane is strong… and if we need to, we'll get him out." Clarke whispered, holding the other girl closer to her.

* * *

Bellamy didn't know what to do anymore, everything was going to shit.

Octavia betrayed them, but then saved them… but not Monroe. Pike wanted Kane… which meant he'd need to play double agent for Pike.

He didn't know what was wrong or right anymore. With how everything was going, some of the hundred were out for grounder blood, just like Pike.

Today, they nearly lost Monty along with Monroe. Watching the younger female gasp for air before dying, it killed him inside.

Late in the night, he couldn't sleep. Every time he did… he saw someone else emerge from the gas. He sometimes saw Octavia, hearing her try to beg him to end it, but what made him unable to go back to sleep was when it saw long, curly blonde hair and pained blue eyes.

He watched Clarke die… and it wasn't the first time. This time though, he saw her die, because Pike shoved her into the gas. By the time he had been able to rescue her, her lips were pale, parted as they gasped for air in her burnt lungs. She looked up at him with wide, pained eyes, tears flowing from them.

All he could think about after that is what he said to her. How he told her that people died under her leadership… and how angry she was at him.

" _Because everything I've done has been for your safety!"_ Echoed loudly in his head, the anger in her voice, the way she trembled.

"Damnit Clarke. Why the fuck did you have to leave the first time…" He cradled his head in his hands before getting up and pulling a shirt on. He was able to leave camp freely since Pike came to power.

The male had a gun at his waistband and walked out into the forest. It was a stupid move, but he just… he needed to see Octavia, Clarke, one of them. He just roamed, when he finally heard the soft snorts of a horse, he moved towards them.

In a small area between tress, Clarke was awake, stroking Octavia's hair. The brunette was asleep cuddled against Clarke. Just from the peek he got, he could see Octavia's face was burned and cut, even a few bruises. What hurt him was the tear tracks that stained her dirty face.

"Clarke… I hate this." Octavia whispered, not bothering to open her eyes. "I wish we had all just died on the Ark."

"I don't wish that. I just wish I had never left. Maybe… maybe if I stayed… Bellamy wouldn't have been so alone. Maybe Pike would have never come to power." She whispered, holding Octavia tighter.

"You would have broken… You are still broken over what happened." Octavia looked up at Clarke slowly.

"Three hundred and eighty-one people died because of my decision. Bellamy may have helped pull the trigger, but it was my decision." Clarke glanced up. "One hundred and eighty-two men, One hundred and seventy-three women, and twenty-six children." She said lightly.

Clarke slowly continued. "I had to give up killing Carl Emerson to keep the grounders from attacking Arkadia." She said softly. "I… felt better about not killing him, but… he still gave the codes to ice nation." She looked down at Octavia. "Roan gave him to me as a peace offering, and I think as a thank you… for speaking to Lexa of him being in power." She mumbled.

Bellamy watched in silence, before sitting down on the side of a tree, out of their sight, just… listening to them.

"I… wish I could have been there." Octavia confessed. "Who is Roan?" She didn't get that information yet.

"Roan is the new King of Azgada. Originally I went to poison his mother, but she caught me. Then I mentioned him being King to Lexa before Nia had challenged her. During the battle Lexa threw her weapon at Nia, killing her. Then claimed Roan, Nia's son, to be the new king." The blonde sighed heavily. "She had her next chosen Heda pledge to protect Skaikru."

Bellamy held his breath at that comment. His hand clenching at his pants, gripping the fabric so hard his knuckles were turning white. He didn't like the idea of her being so close to Lexa and the other Grounders, but he was also surprised that they were willing to do such a thing for Clarke.

"I just wanted to come home… but Bellamy showed me. I don't belong there anymore."

Octavia laughed, it had sounded so bitter and cold to Bellamy. "Neither do I. I mean… My brother allowed Pike to lock Lincoln up. He's Pike's bitch now."

Bellamy didn't know if he could take listening any longer. He wanted to just go over and embrace his sister, talk to Clarke, apologize to her.

"Octavia. Bellamy is… he'd misguided. But he isn't Pike's bitch. He… Bellamy's angry. At me, at the Grounders, and probably at himself. Pike is just offering a means to get out his anger. Lexa was mine, Pike is his." The blonde was very quiet. The difference between Lexa and Pike, is that Lexa still tried to keep Clarke safe, in her own way, while Clarke didn't doubt if it came down to Bellamy or Pike, Pike would kill Bellamy to save himself.

Bellamy slowly got up. Even after everything, Clarke was still defending him. His back still to the large tree.

"You love Bell, don't you?" Octavia was quiet, still weakly snuggling into Clarke. They only really had each other now.

"I love the old Bellamy. This new one… well… if you hadn't distracted him long enough for me to zap him, I have no doubts I'd be lying in a ditch with a bullet in my head." She knew Pike hated her, she saw it when they barged in on the ceremony in Polis.

Bellamy couldn't take it. She was right, he nearly sent Clarke to her death because he was mad at her. The male tried to leave as quietly as possibly, not wanting to be caught.

They weren't ready, and neither was he.

* * *

"Chancellor. Bellamy left in the evening, he just got back." Bryan said, he was Miller's ex-boyfriend, one of the more radical supporters of Pike.

Pike turned to look at the young male, "I see. Any idea where he went?"

"He said he went out for a walk, but we have suspicion that he was looking for Octavia. Whether he is the traitor or not is still unsure. Earlier this evening could have easily been him, just with some miscalculations." Bryan looked at the older man, fixing his jacket.

Bryan was angry, Miller moved on, and someone tried to kill them.

"Keep an eye on him. Next time he leaves at night like that, follow him Bryan." Pike's dark eyes looked at the boy.

"Yes sir!"

Pike sat down, looking at the map. It seemed that Bellamy would eventually become an issue, like Kane. If Bellamy betrayed him, he would make the boy suffer. "Oh, and Bryan. If you see Clarke or Octavia, bring them back here, alive."

"Yes Chancellor." Bryan nodded before leaving.

Clarke and Octavia. They'd be the key to getting everyone to bow down to him. Abby wouldn't risk her daughter, Kane wouldn't risk the girls that risked their lives for his cause, and Bellamy... He doubted the boy could handle watching them die.

* * *

Bellamy wasn't going to say anything about Clarke and Octavia, but… he wasn't too sure where to stand. He loved the two girls that had left camp, one being his sister, one being a woman that made him incredibly happy.

Pike offered him revenge though, for Gina. A girl that made him happy when Clarke left.

Bellamy took a breath and began working, talking to Kane for Pike. To find evidence of him and Octavia working together… he wasn't overly sure if he would tell Pike though.

He soon looked to Abby and Kane, who were both were tenderly kissing, causing him to turn away and clear his throat for the adults to separate.

" _Damn it… Clarke I need you here. I can't do this alone anymore."_

* * *

Words: 1957

ShadowKurayami: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please Review or PM me.

I would love to hear some ideas on how this should progress, I am also always willing to listen to rants about the show as well. I would love to hear all of your theories about what might happen with the characters.

 **Spoiler comment about 3x06**

Who else was pissed when they saw Jackson was a part of A.L.I.E. and Jaha's thing? I know I was.

I'm very disappointed that so many people really followed Jaha to the city of Light, Especially Raven.

I know she did it to get rid of her pain, but there is a certain degree of stubbornness and suspicion she had to just give up after one day. So that was really disappointing.


	4. Chapter 4

ShadowKurayami: So, I was watching Eliza Taylor's reaction to The 100 Season 3 Trailer. So… Monty is 15 from what she said.

And I got a few ideas for my story based off the scenes in the trailer.

So… Spoilers for… the trailer, I guess?

* * *

Sacrifice or Selfishness

Bellarke

Chapter 4

* * *

Abby and Kane pulled apart, the older Griffin female looked away slightly in embarrassment, but did not leave Kane's grasp.

"Bellamy? Why are you here?" Kane moved to stand up straight, gently releasing Abby so he could direct his attention to the younger male.

Kane didn't want to shut out Bellamy, especially after how lost he had been. The older man didn't believe that Bellamy was lost to them, at least… he hoped the he wasn't lost to them.

"C-can we talk? I've been thinking about some things…" Bellamy was quiet. He didn't want to go through what he was going to do, but he needed to stay on Pike's side, within his small band of trusted men to keep his sister safe.

"Of course." He smiled slightly before looking to Abby, "I will see you later. Okay?" His gaze was gentle towards the doctor as she nodded, a small smile on her face.

Bellamy watched the gentle gesture and it caused an ache in his chest. At one point of another, that could have been him and Clarke. He still hoped that one day it could, if she didn't grow to hate him.

Kane moved away from Abby and walked with Kane out of Medical to walk around the area, his eyes occasionally glancing towards the meditating groups.

"How can they be so calm?" Bellamy didn't get it, they were on the brink of another war, yet people were so calm and happy.

"I guess Pike hasn't leaked that information." Kane sighed. "The pill Thelonious was passing out blocks pain receptors. All of them. Abby, was… is very upset because Raven took one and she feels like she just lost another daughter all over again." Kane's eyes glanced towards Bellamy. "She took the pills to study them further, because when she mentioned Wells to Jaha. He didn't remember his own son."

Bellamy nodded slowly, he was silently worried about Raven, but she was a big girl.

"Well… what I wanted to talk to you about… during our trip out, when we lost Monroe… Octavia was there to warn us." Bellamy's voice was quiet. "She knew where we were going, enough to warn them, and to warn us… even though we lost Monroe, I want to thank her, she could have easily let us all die."

Kane nodded in understanding. "I know she'd appreciate that if she heard it from you." He didn't say anything more.

"Kane… I know you helped her. Can- can you get me in contact with her? I'm worried and she could have died… She's my baby sister and I'm not there to protect her."

Kane froze, part of him really wanted to help out Bellamy, but a part of him knew that once he did this, he'd get put into a cell.

Against his better judgement, the man agreed. "Meet me outside Medical in the evening." Kane's voice was strained. He was risking everything for Bellamy by doing this.

"Kane… thank you." Bellamy offered him a weak smile, trying to hold back the anger he felt at himself. Kane was as close as he was going to get to a father, and he was going to betray him.

* * *

"What did Bellamy want?" Abby's voice was soft; her hands being wiped onto a dry towel as she looked at Marcus.

"He wanted to thank Octavia… Abby, there is a chance that I'll be taken in tonight. If I am. You know nothing, understand?" His large hands cupped Abby's cheeks. The two had not been together more than twenty-four hours, but he loved Abby, he had since he met the stubborn woman.

"Marcus, you can't." She wanted to yell, scream, smack him, anything to get him to realize what a fool he was being.

"Abby, I told him I would. Bellamy needs to learn his mistakes… and I am not going to keep the possible chance of him realizing them by keeping anything away from him. I will protect Clarke and Octavia by keeping their location secret…"

Abby just wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly before Marcus pulled her up into a slow kiss.

"I finally have you… I don't want to give you up…" She whimpered against his lips, trying to plead with him, wanting to beg him from doing it.

"You'll have me, no matter what Abby."

The two remained in the gentle embrace until Jackson came in next, clearing his throat, "Abby, you have a patient waiting for you."

"Go, I will see you later." Kane kissed her forehead, letting her go to work.

* * *

That evening, Marcus gave Abby a quiet final goodbye before waiting on Bellamy. He had told Miller to take their second radio and hide it. Keep it off tonight and stay away from Bellamy if he was arrested for helping Octavia.

Bellamy followed Kane to a small room. All the equipment to spy on Pike was removed, just leaving the radio.

"Octavia, come in Octavia."

"Kane? Is everything okay? Is my brother okay?" Her voice was worried, also slightly out of breath. She and Clarke were scouting together. The blonde standing next to her, looking at her in curiosity.

"Yes, he's fine… actually he wanted to speak to you…" Kane looked to Bellamy, handing the radio to the younger male.

"Talk to me, you don't mean—?"

"Hey O…" Bellamy's voice was quiet, and her end was silent for a moment. "Octavia?"

"I'm here." Her voice was cold. "Are you okay? Pike hasn't done anything to you or Lincoln, has he?" She was worried, and it sank into her cold tone.

"Lincoln is fine… still in lock-up, but he is safe. I'm worried about you…"

"I'm fine Bellamy. I mean as fine as I can be… especially after how you treated Clarke…"

Bellamy could feel Kane's eyes on him, almost in a fatherly anger.

"I… She left us all O. She left you to die in that Village—."

"To save your damn ass. Lincoln and I have a right to get mad. You. You don't. She and I already talked it out, I'm still angry, but I understand better."

"Octavia…"

"Why are you really contacting me Bell?" Her voice was sharp. "You're going to turn in Kane, aren't you?" Her voice accusing.

"I…"

"Go float yourself Bellamy. Kane, I'm sorry I put you in a position for this. Clarke and I are going to get rid of this radio now."

"Clarke is still with you?" Kane had taken the Radio from Bellamy.

"Yes, she's here. Also… the man who blew up Mount Weather. He got the Codes from Emerson. He's been punished for his part in the deaths both during the war and the one's from the explosion."

This time it was Clarke. "We have to go. We're sorry." The radio went silent.

Bellamy snatched the radio from Kane. "Clarke! Damnit Octavia, Clarke someone answer me!"

Only silence met their ears.

* * *

Octavia threw the ear-com to the ground after Clarke spoke. She was so angry and hurt, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Kane and David Miller played like a father figure to all them after Clarke left and Bellamy lost himself. The original hundred's "mom" and "dad" were gone, but the basically got step parents in Abby, Kane, and David.

"How could he!?" Octavia yelled, wanting to hit something. Taking her frustration on a tree, kicking it, until Clarke pulled her away, into a tight hug.

"Kane has only helped us since you left… and Bell is betraying everyone." She was crying into Clarke's shirt, clinging to the older girl.

Clarke just held her, looking towards the part in the trees. Towards were Arkadia was. _"Bellamy… you're going to lose her if you keep going like this."_ Was all Clarke thought, holding Octavia closer.

* * *

In the morning several events happened. Bellamy turned in Kane, who was put in Lock-Up with the patients from medical and Lincoln. Clarke and Octavia parted ways, Octavia heading towards Lincoln's old cave, and Clarke went hunting.

Bellamy walked past lock-up only to be greeted with anger and disappointment from the inmates and Miller.

Pike had set up extra guards by Lock-Up, keeping Abby separated from Kane, which caused her to yell in outrage, before he had publically praised Bellamy for turning in the "traitor" Marcus Kane.

Bellamy wasn't too sure if Pike was trying to praise him or harm him. Half of the camp wouldn't speak to him. Most of them were the people of the original hundred.

Monty wouldn't even look at Bellamy. Monty went along with the trips because of his mother, but everyone, including Pike, knew that the teenage boy didn't support them.

Bellamy hurt, not physically, if it was just a physical pain he knew he would survive, but he hurt down to the depth of his soul.

Tonight… he needed to see Clarke. She could hate him, but he needed to see her.

In the evening he left, claiming to go on a walk later in the evening. He didn't even notice his stalker as he went to find Clarke.

Thankfully at a point during his travel, he lost Bryan, but it wouldn't last. Coming upon Clarke who sat in front of a tiny fire, cooking meat, he trembled slightly.

"Clarke…" He breathed out, making her jump.

The blonde looked at him, having a knife drawn. "Why are you here Bellamy? Octavia isn't here." She was tense, but froze, watching him take out a gun. Her heart hammered in her chest.

" _He's going to kill me…"_ Her eyes were wide on the gun. Gripping her knife tighter.

"C-Clarke?" He looked to her gaze, following it to the gun which he quickly tossed aside. "Shit… Clarke. Calm down, I'm… I'm not going to kill you." His eyes were wide, fear of her thoughts of him.

Slowly the blonde put the knife away, watching Bellamy just looking defeated.

The blonde looked at him, meeting his gaze before suddenly rushing into his arms, hugging him tightly.

That hug broke the walls around both of them. Clarke was holding onto him tightly, sobbing softly as Bellamy dragged her to the ground, unable to stand. He held her tightly, his face buried in her golden locks.

The two held onto each other. Clarke wasn't able to hide her pain, and Bellamy couldn't be strong. They needed each other.

"Clarke..." He whispered, holding her close. Her wet, blue eyes lifted at hearing his hoarse voice.

"I'm right here Bellamy…" She whispered, her fingers timidly touching his cheek, brushing against his warm skin.

He looked down at her, she felt so cold from being out here… "I'm a fucking idiot." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You're not an idiot… you're in pain." She whispered and lean into him, her nose gently bumping against his. Their lips were close, but they didn't kiss. "I should have never left you."

"No… you shouldn't have. But I should have never let you go. I should have fought for you to stay."

Their grips on each other tightened, Bellamy leaning back slowly into a tree. The slight warmth from the fire keeping them comfortable. Clarke's body slip down, moving to rest on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

For the first time since everyone was rescued from Mount Weather, Bellamy felt safe… happy. He had Clarke with him.

He hated that soon… he'd need to leave.

Clarke was gently cuddled against him, clinging to him. Her hands fisted in his T-shirt as she rested. "You have to leave… don't you?" She whispered softly, not wanting to let him go.

"I have to… Pike is willing to kill anyone in his way… I am trying to convince him of everyone's worth in lock-up..." He whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead.

He wanted to kiss her, hold her tighter… but he knew if he did… he'd never be able to leave her side.

"Go… just… Stay this Bellamy…" Clarke looked up at him, her face a bit red from the tears. She wanted to kiss him as well, but it would hurt too much to watch him leave.

"I will… I promise you." He whispered, cupping her cheeks. His gaze kept looking to her lips, he had to force himself to stop, kissing her forehead instead. "I will find you again."

She nodded, slowly and reluctantly pulling away from him.

* * *

Bryan watched the two, staying out of sight. Pike would have fun with this. When Bellamy was gone the lighter haired male came up behind the blonde.

"It is pretty sad how desperate you are for him." He commented. Moving to seize the girl before she could grab the knife at her waist.

At first light, she'd be dragged through the gate and handed to Pike. Bryan couldn't help but gaze at the gun Bellamy left before forcing Clarke to walk, the girl struggling against him the entire way until Bryan pressed his gun to her lower back.

" _Please… whatever God is out there… please don't let this be a set up by Bellamy…"_ Clarke thought as she soon saw the gates of Arkadia, the sun slowly peeking up in the sky.

* * *

Words: 2196

ShadowKurayami: Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review.

So, I don't really want Bryan to be a bad guy, but I don't want him with Miller either.

I love Minty (Miller and Monty). They are adorable, and I love their friendship. So, I figured upset, Bryan would be much like Bellamy was in the beginning, vulnerable. Unlike Bellamy, Bryan watches the one he loves with someone else on a daily basis, which leads to some pent up rage.

Thus seeing Bellamy, Pike's "favorite" getting all the attention, he'd be more than happy to ruin his happiness.

Also, I gotta love the Kabby in there.


	5. Chapter 5

ShadowKurayami: Two in one Night~ Yeah~

* * *

Sacrifice or Selfishness

Bellarke

Chapter 5

* * *

At first light, the gates were called to open. One hand fisted in messy blonde hair, the other holding a gun to her back. Her hands were cuffed in front of her, shining in the light of the dawn.

Bellamy had only been back a couple hours, Bryan had taken his time bringing Clarke home. Her face bloody from trying to escape. When she had pulled away and ran, he slammed her face into a tree, scratches and blood covering her soft skin.

Bryan took to gripping her hair to keep control of her. People watched as Clarke was dragged into the camp, she was shoved to her knees in front of Pike.

Bellamy's eyes were wide as he saw her, a deep panic setting inside of her. The panic only grew when Pike pulled a gun, pressing the barrel of the gun to her forehead.

"The grounder loving princess. Glad to see you." Pike was sadistic and sarcastic.

"The fucking piece of shit called a chancellor. I can't say the same." Her blue eyes glaring at him. Her response was met with being smacked by the gun.

"Let her go! Clarke!" Abby was held back by Hannah Green, Monty's mother, and Miller.

Clarke didn't even look at Abby, her angry gaze focused on Pike. "What are you going to do Chancellor? Shoot me?" Her lips turned to a cocky smirk, it seemed Bellamy had rubbed off on her.

"I killed people for them, I sacrificed my happiness and my freedom to stand by Lexa for their protection." She moved to stand up, not even caring about the gun in her face. "And what did you do? You killed our allies. Because you are some fucking moron!" She was yelling. "I stopped a war, you started another one, and I fucking stopped that one too!"

People froze hearing her scream about war. Many people were afraid of Pike's actions against the grounders would cause war.

Pike's large fist grabbed her hair tightly. "Silence girl." Clarke responded by spitting blood in his face, just as she had with Lexa.

"You're not a leader. You're a coward." She laughed. "The big, bad chancellor can't even do his own dirty work. Nope. You need to send your guards to kill a child. Or maybe you need to kill people as they lay sleeping. Honor less, vengeful Fuc—!"

Pike struck the girl after releasing her hair, the strike enough to send her to the ground. Bellamy wasn't the first to her side, Monty was.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Monty yelled, pulling the fallen blonde towards him.

"Monty! Get away from her!" Hannah called to her son.

"No!" Monty didn't move. His dark eyes glared at Pike. "What you're doing is wrong Pike."

"He's right…" Harper stepped forward, her voice soft, she stood, gun in hand as she looked at Pike. Her dark blonde hair pulled back with a headband.

"Clarke came back for us on the Mountain… she didn't have to. She and Bellamy saved us… and I'm not turning my back on her." Harper offered Clarke a small smile, which the lighter blonde returned, albeit painfully.

"Miller, Hannah, Bellamy, toss them all in lock-up!" Pike was angry, wiping blood and saliva from his face.

Bellamy nearly tripped as he went to Clarke. Miller took Monty, and Hannah took Harper.

Bellamy was going slow, glancing as Miller whispered in his younger boyfriend's ear.

"How did they find you?" Bellamy kept his voice low.

This made Clarke breath out a breath in relief. "Good… I was so terrified that last night was a lie…" She whispered. "The boy… that brought me. He was at my camp after you left. Dragging me here."

"Bryan..." He growled softly, he calmed down a bit, turning dark worried eyes to her. "Are you okay? I'd get your mother, but… Pike doesn't want anyone getting medical attention… he took patients and locked them up first."

"I'll be fine. If I'm in there I can help. But… you need to find Octavia. My support for Lexa in her new Policy of Blood must not have Blood… It is the only thing keeping people from losing it. Because… I banished Emerson. Making her live with the lives he lost for the rest of his life." Her voice was quiet.

Bellamy was quiet, many people died because of the mountain men, including his girlfriend Gina. "I'm just glad you're okay." When the hall was empty he pressed a kiss to her head. "I will try to find O… if I don't get put in here first."

Clarke paused in her steps, "Find my mom. She… Well Kane showed her and Octavia a way out." She whispered.

Bellamy nodded, slowly guiding her to Lock-up. She stood behind the door, watching him as Miller closed the door.

Bellamy turned around to go find Abby.

* * *

"I'm sorry he put you in here Clarke." Monty spoke softly, moving to hug the small female.

"He didn't… If he wanted to… he would have last night." Her eyes scanned the area for anyone she didn't know or trust before finishing her sentence. "That guy… Bryan, I think is what Bellamy said his name was… brought me here."

Monty's gaze turned to Miller, the eighteen-year-old guard turning towards Clarke.

"Sorry about him… he's my ex." Miller mumbled.

"Can't help who your ex is. I mean… look at Finn for example. Had a girlfriend on the Ark while we were together, then went a bit…"

"Psycho?" Harper teased.

"Out of his mind after the Mountain men took us." Clarke finished.

Miller smiled weakly, Monty went to the bars, gently pressing his hand against the holes, his fingers brushing his boyfriend's cheek.

Clarke let them have their moment, Harper joining her to check on the others in the cage. Lincoln and Denae especially.

"Where is Octavia?" Lincoln looked at Clarke, anger still evident on his face as Clarke moved to help Denae.

"Same place she was when you both met for the first time." She spoke vaguely as more guards came to watch the cage.

After checking on Denae she had one of the others help her drink, wanting the woman to keep her energy up. Kane stood near the bars, looking at Clarke.

"I am glad you're safe Clarke." He spoke, frowning at her injured face, but she offered him a smile.

When the door opened, Clarke had a sinking feeling as she was soon dragged out. "Come on Princess. They're going to make an example of you." One of the men grunted, dragging her out in cuffs.

* * *

Bellamy had escaped with Abby's help. Guards were looking for him; he could hear them through the wall as he crawled out the back panel.

He ran towards Lincoln's old cave, only to be attacked once he was within Octavia's view. His head knocked painfully on the rocky floor.

When he finally came to, he was tied to a chair. Octavia was breathing heavily in anger.

"Where is Clarke?" He voice was angry, her eyes watching him dangerously.

"At Arkadia.—." He was cut off by a punch to the face.

Octavia had tears in her eyes as she attacked him. "You turned her in!?" One hit came after the next, as much as it hurt, Bellamy didn't fight it. When he was knocked to the ground, his face was covered in blood, mainly around his mouth.

Octavia's fists were covered in his blood as tears fell from her eyes.

"You turned her in… She trusted you… convinced me to trust you."

Bellamy didn't turn her in, but he might as well have. It was his fault she was caught, and he knew that. His selfishness got her caught. His anger over her sacrifice ruined everything they fought for.

"You're dead to me." Octavia's voice was so bitter and cold. His eyes went wide at her words.

"O…"

"NO! You don't get to call me that! You turned her in! How could you?" Tears were pouring from her eyes. "They're going to execute her!"

Bellamy froze. "W-what?"

"Miller called me over the Com. Pike dragged her out. They're going to publically execute her for attacking him and siding with Lexa. War will happen, but it won't be over the warriors you helped kill. It'll be because you and Pike killed Clarke."

"O… Octavia. I didn't turn her in. Bryan found her. I didn't… it was my fault if I didn't need her so damn bad."

Octavia froze, her eyes dropping to her hands. "You… didn't turn her in?"

"I might as well have. It's all my fault she's going to die." He struggled against the rope. "Octavia… let me go. Let me stop this!" It was the first time in a long time that Octavia had seen her brother cry.

* * *

Clarke had been tied up, people were watching as Pike and his guards decided how to kill her. She could barely hear the words "Hang" and "Shooting."

Her hands were tied to the leather straps. Her shirt ripped open. She had been punished for spitting in Pike's face. Ten lashes with the electric baton. The skin was raised and welted, possibly even trying to blister.

Her mother was being held back by David. Pike said anything that tried to help her would be executed alongside her. David was the only one keeping Abby from being executed alongside her daughter.

Her body ached, her face hurt, and her back was killing her.

"So Clarke. Would you like to hear how you will be executed?" Pike gripped her chin to only have her yank it away.

She glared at him, before yelling. Silently hoping her voice would reach far enough, "Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim gon Jus drein jus daun!" _Get knocked down, get back up for blood must have blood!_

Her time of sacrificing herself for sons of bitches like Pike were over. Lexa and her people could have her war. But she would need to allow anyone who wanted away from Pike a way away from him.

* * *

"Octavia be quiet. I'll let you hear what she is saying." Miller quietly hissed, taping the button down and left it in his pocket in place of his usual talkie.

"English bitch!" Pike smacked Clarke again.

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim gon Jus drein jus daun!" Clarke growled spitefully. "Lexa will call a war, and you will die! Anyone who wants an out from Pike better take it… or die."

"Lynch the bitch at night fall!"

"Got it?" Miller said, causing Abby and his father to look at him, only for his gaze to move at his side.

Abby nodded slowly in understanding.

* * *

Octavia looked shocked. "Clarke is calling off the new policy. I need… I need to go tell the warriors." They only have till night fall.

Bellamy nodded. "Octavia… stay safe."

"I will." She ran to where she had her horse, she had to hurry.

Bellamy ran towards Arkadia, as Octavia went to get her horse and go to Polis.

" _This is a war everyone would be willing to fight. Clarke is the only one people would be willing to go for war over, on both sides."_ Bellamy ran faster, ignoring how he felt lightheaded. _"I'm coming Princess, you better be alive when I get there."_

* * *

Words: 1887

ShadowKurayami: Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review.

So I will say this warning now, the end is **NOT** near. There is a reason I haven't brought up much for ALIE and the City of Light. Because I find them important, but in my mind they are an entirely different war.

Also! Octavia has not forgiven Bellamy. But she understands that Clarke's safety was important. Lexa is Clarke's friend, and probably her only real friend. We also know they have gone to war for less. Blood may not have blood, but even if Clarke didn't demand blood, Lexa would likely go after her hearing of an execution.


	6. AN and 3x07 Spoiler

So… Author Note. This will be taken down soon.

 **So Spoilers as well for the most recent episode 3x07 Thirteen**

So… Let's put some space in here

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

XO

In honor of the death of a beloved character. I will rewrite the last chapter and the one I had planned on posting, until I decided to watch the 100 before posting it.

I may be angry at her. But that episode killed me.

And I mean it really freaking killed me.

Yu gonplei ste odon, Leksa.


End file.
